The Force of Habit
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE Anna Amuse. Que faîtes-vous d'une habitude persistante et définitivement destructrice ?


_Note de la traductrice : __Anna Amuse est un des auteurs que je préfère lorsqu'il s'agit de traiter de l'amitié qu'il y a entre Spock et Kirk (si vous cherchez ce genre de fics, c'est vers elle que vous devez vous tourner ^^ ), elle écrit cependant aussi quelques slash (celui-ci étant très soft) qui me plaisent tout autant :') - Vous pouvez retrouver l'histoire originale ici : __h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5061507 / 1 / The_Force_of_Habit_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Paramount.

**Note de l'auteur **: Des tonnes de bons sentiments. Par des tonnes, je veux dire des tonnes. J'ai besoin de me détendre aussi parfois. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Oh, et c'est un UA, je pense.

**Beta**: Pas de bêta.

**Codes/Rating**: K/S, Mc

**Résumé**: Que faîtes-vous d'une habitude persistante et définitivement destructrice ?

**The Force of Habit**

Le bruit de pas s'approchait, incontestablement. Spock se leva de l'étroite couchette métallique et se tint devant les barreaux, patientant. Il savait qu'il ne représentait pas une vue agréable. Il savait aussi que l'humain qui arrivait vers lui ne s'en formaliserait pas. Un homme s'arrêta juste en face de lui, Spock courba légèrement la tête.

« Capitaine. »

Kirk ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'étudiant des pieds à la tête très scrupuleusement. Seulement alors, il rencontra le regard de Spock. Il soupira.

« Nous devrions cesser d'avoir ce genre de réunion, » dit-il.

Spock le regarda simplement.

« Je me réjouissais à l'idée d'avoir un peu de temps libre et d'être au calme. » Kirk joignit les mains derrière son dos. « Ceci n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête. »

« Je regrette le désagrément causé. »

Kirk acquiesça pensivement. Spock n'était pas dupe de son apparente indifférence. Il connaissait bien son Capitaine.

« Pourquoi vous ont-ils arrêté ? »

Spock leva un sourcil.

« J'espérais que vous pourriez m'éclairer à ce sujet. »

Kirk le fixa ; il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

« Vous savez, juste une fois, j'aimerais être en mesure de me passer de cette routine. Ces nouveaux mondes étranges semblent tous être fait du même moule. »

« J'en conviens, c'est quelque peu pesant, » reconnut gracieusement Spock. « Pourriez-vous- »

« Oui, » interrompit fermement Kirk. « Vous ne connaissez pas les charges. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Je ne les connais pas non plus, et personne ici n'en parle. Décrivez-moi ce qui est arrivé. Non, attendez. J'ai besoin de savoir combien de temps il nous reste. »

Spock inclina légèrement la tête en le regardant.

« La justice des Tranians est rapide, comme vous le savez. »

« Et assez peu inventive dans le choix de ses peines, oui. Quand avez-vous été pris ? »

« A 23h47 la nuit dernière. »

« Ce qui nous laisse environ six heures, » Kirk secoua la tête. « Cela aurait pu être pire, j'imagine. Maintenant, Mr Spock, qu'est-il arrivé ? Et commencez par le début, s'il vous plaît. »

« Conformément à ce que nous avions convenu, j'ai été téléporté directement dans le palais du Régent pour m'occuper des formalités. Il m'attendait. Cela nous a demandé 1,4 heure avant de parvenir à un accord concernant les obligations auxquelles notre équipage devait se conformer durant la permission au sol. J'ai contacté l'_Enterprise_ pour vous informer de cela. »

« Je m'en rappelle. Continuez. »

« Le Régent m'a demandé si j'apprécierais que l'on me fasse faire le tour de la ville. Je n'étais jamais venu sur Tran Prime avant, donc j'ai accepté. »

« Vous a-t-il fait faire lui-même cette visite ? »

« Non. Il a recommandé sa fille en tant que guide. Une jeune femme des plus… intrigantes. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » nota froidement Kirk. « Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? »

« Rien de significatif. » Spock sembla légèrement perplexe. « Elle m'a fait découvrir quelques endroits fascinants ; le Temple de Doom, l'ancien théâtre. Cela a été une excursion hautement pédagogique. Une fois qu'elle s'est terminée, je l'ai remerciée et nous nous sommes séparés. Je retournais vers la zone de téléportation lorsque les gardes m'ont approché. Je n'ai montré aucune résistance. »

Kirk l'observait d'un regard perçant.

« Le Régent a-t-il montré le moindre signe d'hostilité envers vous ? »

« Non, » Spock pinça les lèvres, secouant légèrement la tête. « En fait, il a agit d'une manière très amicale. »

« Rien n'est-il arrivé durant cette visite touristique ? Vous avez dit que vous avez visité un certain temple – vous n'avez pas dit quelque chose à un prêtre, par hasard ? »

« Non, Capitaine. Je n'ai parlé à personne à l'exception de lady Mosina durant l'entièreté de la visite. »

« Alors ce doit-être quelque chose que vous avez dit ou fait à cette fille, » conclut Kirk, étudiant le Vulcain ouvertement avec un regard pénétrant. « Etes-vous certain que vous ne l'avez pas… malmenée d'aucune manière ? »

Spock croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Kirk assez froidement.

« Quel genre de comportement avez-vous à l'esprit, Jim ? » Son ton était glacial.

« Désolé, » Kirk baissa brièvement le regard. « J'imagine que j'ai oublié à qui je parle pour un moment. »

« Visiblement, » dit sèchement Spock. « Cependant, je dois admettre que, si nos positions derrière ces barreaux avait été inversées, cela aurait pu être une question légitime. »

Kirk releva vivement les yeux vers lui. Les coups bas n'étaient pas dans les habitudes de Spock. Le fait qu'il s'en soit permis dit immédiatement à Kirk que son appréciation de la situation était assez pessimiste. Kirk savait également qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. Ce n'était simplement pas non plus dans les habitudes de Spock d'abandonner. Il étudia son ami plus attentivement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé ?

« Etes-vous sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, nonchalamment.

Spock ne daigna pas répondre.

« Bien, » grogna Kirk. « J'ai compris la situation. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de parler avec certaines personnes. »

« Capitaine, j'ai une requête, » dit rapidement Spock, parvenant efficacement à le clouer sur place.

« Oui ? » commença Kirk avec prudence, cachant difficilement son étonnement. De mémoire, Spock ne lui avait jamais exposé de requête d'aucune sorte.

« S'il vous plaît, n'incluez pas la fille du Régent dans la liste des personnes que vous allez interroger. »

Kirk plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et releva légèrement la tête en signe de défi.

« C'est le témoin clé. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'interroger ? »

Spock soupira.

« Parce que, autant j'apprécie votre compagnie en tout temps, je n'aimerais pas vous voir me rejoindre ici comme compagnon de cellule. »

Kirk n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher que s'affiche sur son visage un sourire plutôt stupide. Spock détourna le regard à cette vue mais le Capitaine ne s'en préoccupait pas à ce moment précis. Il regardait la tête baissée avec une expression qu'il ne préférait pas tenter de définir. Entendre Spock dire cela était presque aussi exceptionnel que de le voir enfermé dans cet endroit épouvantable. Presque.

« Votre confiance en moi est réconfortante, » dit-il à voix haute, légèrement sarcastique. « Vous pensez que je ne peux pas parler à une femme sans l'insulter d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

Spock releva calmement le regard vers lui.

« Il est indéniable que vos insultes sont généralement bien accueillies, cependant- »

« Mr. Spock, » l'interrompit résolument Kirk. Mais son retour à un comportement professionnel ne parvenait pas à altérer ce que l'autre regard laissait paraître. Il soupira. « Bon sang. Je crois que vous en êtes arrivé à un point où vous me connaissez trop bien. »

Spock leva un sourcil.

« N'était-ce pas le résultat escompté ? »

« Non, » Kirk secoua la tête avec conviction. « Vous n'avez pas été livré avec les avertissements d'usage. »

Spock ne détourna pas le regard. Calmement, il compléta, « Pas plus que vous. »

« Assez juste, » convint Kirk. « Ecoutez, je ne peux en aucune façon éviter de lui parler. Je dois le faire. Mais je vous le promets, je serai prudent. Et durant ce temps, » ajouta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils à la mine sceptique de Spock. « Pourquoi ne me surprendriez-vous pas en ayant un tout aussi bon comportement? »

Le sourcil s'éleva encore une fois. « Capitaine ? »

« Vous devenez trop prévisible, Officier des Sciences. Je suis presque tenté de vous laisser ici et d'en demander un nouveau. Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas un réel effort en contrôlant vos… impulsions passagères et ne resteriez-vous pas ici tranquillement pour changer pendant que je règle cette histoire ? »

« Des impulsions passagères, Capitaine ? « demanda Spock dans son ton le plus offensé. « Je crois que vous vous montrez délibérément insultant. »

« Non, Mr. Spock, » Kirk secoua la tête avec un doux sourire. « Mais moi, aussi, j'en viens à trop bien vous connaître. Franchement, je préfère négocier votre remise en liberté d'une manière civilisée, plutôt que de présenter des excuses pour destruction de la propriété privée. » Son regard se durcit durant un instant. « Pas d'évasion de prison. C'est un ordre. »

Si Spock ne laissait paraître qu'une seule chose, c'était peut-être un peu de déception.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Kirk eut pitié de son désespoir apparent.

« Je suis sûr que vous trouverez d'autres moyens de vous occuper l'esprit pendant que vous attendrez. D'autre part, nous ne savons rien à propos de ces gens. Il se peut que j'aie à vous tenir compagnie. »

« J'espère sincèrement que cela n'arrivera pas. Comme vous le savez, les Vulcains sont un peuple avec une prédominance pacifique. Nous n'apprécions pas faire usage de la violence. »

« Bien sûr que vous n'aimez pas cela, Mr. Spock, » dit Kirk, frottant son torse inconsciemment. Cela faisait plus d'un an depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé face à la lirpa de Spock sur les sables rouge de Vulcain. Il n'y avait plus guère qu'une marque presque invisible sur sa peau, et pourtant il pouvait toujours sentir la cicatrice profondément marquée en lui. « Je vais y aller alors. Oh, et Spock ? N'allez nulle part. »

Spock se contenta de lever un sourcil indigné.

Le soleil aveugla Kirk durant un instant lorsqu'il quitta la semi-obscurité de la prison. Il cligna des yeux, redescendant les marches étroites, lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

« Jim. »

Kirk se stoppa brusquement.

« Bones ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé, que croyez-vous ? » grogna McCoy, le rejoignant. « L'avez-vous vu ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Comme il va toujours, » murmura Kirk à contrecœur, mais ensuite un froncement de sourcil s'imposa sur son visage. « En fait, je l'ai rarement vu si nerveux. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, » commenta sèchement McCoy. « Spock est une créature si pathétique. Il peut rompre la nuque de quelqu'un et rester impassible, mais donnez lui une variable où les probabilités sont de cinquante-cinquante pour qu'il soit innocent ou coupable et il grimpe au mur. C'est une honte que je doive être ici si tard pour vous accompagner. Cela aurait pu le dispenser de s'inquiéter en comptant les probabilités. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous connaissez les charges ? »

« Bien sûr que je connais les charges, » McCoy le regarda étrangement, puis soupira. « Dieu, c'est à se demander comment vous deux vous avez réussi à survivre si longtemps sans moi. »

« Bones, » la voix de Kirk commença à sonner dangereusement. Il donna un petit coup dans les côtes du Docteur. « Vous pourrez vous vautrer dans votre supériorité plus tard. Parlez. »

McCoy haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Jim, vraiment. Vous avez entendu parler de la fille. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à propos de cette fille ? Spock m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. »

McCoy le regarda comme s'il était un fou furieux.

« Bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas touchée. C'est le problème. »

« Bones, essayez-vous de rendre les choses plus difficiles ? »

« Non, Jim, en fait, j'essaie de me montrer utile. Pour votre information, j'ai essayé de parler à Spock, de le lui hurler dans ses oreilles pointues même, juste avant qu'il ne soit téléporté à terre. Je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà venu ici avant, j'ai offert de lui faire un petit briefing sur les coutumes locales. Vous savez ce que votre insupportable Premier Officier imbu de lui-même m'a dit ? 'Je suis parfaitement versé dans le protocole Tranian, Docteur. Vos services ne sont pas nécessaires.' » McCoy grimaça. « Un de ces jours, il aurait bien besoin de commencer à m'écouter. »

« Bones, je perds patience, » dit Kirk, exaspéré. « Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, cessez cette ode à votre propre personne et en arriver à l'essentiel ? »

« Je vous ai déjà expliqué l'essentiel, Jim. Ils lui ont offert une visite des lieux. Ici, c'est le genre de phrase qui est utilisé pour, vous savez, faire une proposition romantique. Vous pouvez décliner, et alors il n'y a aucun problème. Mais si vous acceptez, vous avez à, eh bien, vous y impliquer. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, c'est considéré comme une rupture de contrat. Ce que j'aurais clairement expliqué à Spock, s'il avait pris le temps de m'écouter. »

« Bon sang, » Kirk secoua la tête en totale frustration. « Ces personnes n'ont-elles donc aucune sorte de divertissement ? Pour exécuter quelqu'un juste parce qu'il n'a pas voulu… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, paraissant assez incrédule.

« Eh bien, comme vous le savez, il y a seulement deux crimes ici qui ne sont _pas_ punissables par la mort – voler des chaussures abandonnées par des vieilles femmes et boire de l'eau à midi. Insulter la fille du Régent n'est aucun d'eux. »

« Oh nom de Dieu ! » Kirk roula des yeux et serra des poings menaçant en direction du bâtiment de la prison, comme si le Vulcain pouvait le voir. « Je suis bien servi avec Spock, Bones, je vous le dis. Après toutes ces années, ne pouvait-il pas retenir quelques petites choses ? Ne pouvait-il pas au moins apprendre comment flirter ? »

« Je dirais qu'il est assez habile à cela lorsqu'il s'en donne la peine, » pointa McCoy, son ton clairement ironique.

Kirk lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça. » Il soupira, poussa une pierre avec la pointe de sa botte. « Je dois aller parler à cette femme, voir si nous pouvons lui donner une sorte de compensation pour ce malentendu. Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous avons que ces gens pourraient vouloir. » Il regarda directement le Docteur. « Vous – restez loin de Spock, ou il pourrait vraiment se mettre en colère à vous voir jubiler de cette façon. »

« Nan, j'essaie depuis des années. Ca ne fonctionne pas. Jim. »

« Oui ? »

« Lorsque vous parlerez à cette fille, essayez d'être… civil. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Entre vous et Spock c'est un miracle qu'il y ait encore _quelques _ femmes qui ne s'enfuient pas dès qu'elles me voient. Je vous verrai plus tard. »

McCoy l'observa tandis qu'il le quittait avec du doute clairement marqué sur son visage. Puis il se détourna lentement et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de la prison.

ooooo

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait rester pour toujours dans cette bulle d'inconscience d'obscurité bénie, sans la moindre conscience de son corps ou de ses blessures. Il était faible, il pouvait sentir cela. Si faible que même penser était difficile. Mais quelque chose le tirait hors de ce lieu caché et confortable. Quelque chose de très persistant le ramenait de force à la surface. Dans un choc, il réalisa que c'était la douleur. Il laissa échapper un faible grognement. Il _était_ blessé, dans toutes les parties de son corps. Comme avait-il réussi à se mettre dans cet état ?

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux mais sa vision était trouble et l'image se balançait et se tordait devant lui. Avec un effort considérable, il se focalisa sur le visage qui planait au-dessus de lui. Il était familier, et il le regardait. Alors il bougea, parlant. Il devait entendre…

« Capitaine. Bon retour parmi nous. »

Kirk cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, luttant contre l'écrasant vertige.

« Spock… » croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Parler était douloureux. « Spock, vous … vous êtes dans un sale état. »

Spock ne leva même pas un sourcil à cela, tentant encore moins de faire le moindre mouvement pour aplatir ses cheveux totalement en désordre ou pour effacer la suie de son visage. Il continua simplement à l'observer.

« Un sale état, c'est tout à fait ça, » vint le grognement familier, lui disant que McCoy se trouvait également là. « Un sale état est l'expression du jour. Vous êtes dans un sale état, Jim. L'infirmerie est dans un sale état. Le vaisseau entier est dans un sale état. Même Spock est dans un sale état. J'espère que vous êtes finalement satisfait. »

Kirk essaya de se redresser un peu mais découvrit que l'effort était bien trop important pour lui. Il réussit à faire se déclencher un couple de bio scanners, cependant, et McCoy jura vaguement. Le Docteur s'approcha du lit. Spock occupait la place habituelle de McCoy du côté droit du lit, et McCoy jura à nouveau de manière inaudible, se déplaçant de l'autre côté. C'était peine perdue d'essayer de faire bouger le Vulcain de cette place pour l'instant. Pas s'il agissait pour le meilleur intérêt de son patient.

« Restez tranquille, Jim, voulez-vous ? » grogna-t-il, fatigué et agacé. « Vous vous êtes déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme cela. »

Kirk regardait fixement Spock.

« La mission. Avons-nous… réussi ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. Le tsunami a été détourné. Quatre-vingt-six pourcents de l'eau déployée a été renvoyée à la surface de la planète via le convertisseur. »

« Alors nous l'avons fait à temps, » exhala Kirk, soulagé.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« A temps, » l'imita McCoy avec dégoût. « A temps pour presque parvenir à vous tuer ? Vous n'êtes jamais en retard pour ce genre de fête, Jim, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kirk l'ignora.

« Statut actuel… du vaisseau ? »

Spock leva brièvement les yeux vers les moniteurs au-dessus du lit, puis vers McCoy. Le Docteur ne quitta pas son scanner des yeux mais hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement. Spock reporta à nouveau son attention sur son Capitaine.

« Opérationnel, toutefois… Mr. Scott est… mécontent. »

Les yeux de Kirk s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Mécontent à quel point ? »

« _Très_ mécontent, Capitaine. Je vous recommanderais de rester éloigné de la salle des moteurs… durant un temps. »

« C'est mauvais à ce point là, hein ? »

« En effet. »

Spock aurait sans aucun doute trouvé cela illogique mais Kirk se sentit instantanément mieux. Ce n'était que partiellement pour rire que l'on disait que l'humeur de Scotty était un indicateur plus fiable du statut du vaisseau que la plupart des systèmes de vérification de l'ordinateur. Mais le fait que Spock se permettait d'employer ce cadre particulier de référence lui indiquait qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Il n'y avait guère de doute que son Premier Officier avait fait cela délibérément.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors ? » demanda Kirk, grimaçant tandis que McCoy vérifiait soigneusement l'état de son bras. « Vous devez avoir fort à faire. »

« Tout à fait exact, » Spock porta son regard une fois de plus sur l'Officier Médical en Chef. « Et j'ai expliqué cela à ce bon Docteur plusieurs fois. Pour une quelconque raison, il insiste pour me garder en otage ici. »

« Otage, » dit-il avec un reniflement, libérant le bras de Kirk et chargeant son hypospray. « Ca doit être le jour, tiens. » Il pressa l'hypo contre l'épaule de Kirk, en dépit de ses faibles protestations tardives. « Je vous attends dans mon bureau dans une minute, Spock. Je vérifierai votre état, et ensuite vous n'aurez plus qu'à sortir de ma vue. »

« Les mots me manquent pour vous exprimer ma gratitude, Docteur, » répondit Spock d'un ton sarcastique.

« Une minute, » répéta McCoy de façon significative. Il attendit suffisamment longtemps pour voir Spock acquiescer en signe de consentement et quitta la pièce.

Durant un long moment, le silence s'imposa. De manière prévisible, Kirk fut le premier à le briser.

« Spock, je vais m'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre, » dit-il avec lassitude. « Si vous voulez des excuses- »

« Je n'en veux pas. »

« Ecoutez, je- »

« Capitaine. Vous êtes mon officier supérieur. Le devoir ne nécessite pas que vous justifiez votre comportement envers moi. »

« Je n'allais pas faire cela. Je voulais juste que vous compreniez- »

« Je comprends, Monsieur. En tant que mon commandant, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé de suivre mes conseils, compter sur mon expertise ou même me demander mon opinion. Mon devoir est d'obéir à vos ordres. Ma fonction principale est apparemment de rester à vos côtés et de vous voir risquer votre vie dans des entreprises mal conçues, mal planifiées et hautement déraisonnables, que nul être possédant le moindre soupçon d'intelligence pourrait volontairement entreprendre. Cependant, c'est votre prérogative d'agir comme cela vous plaît. Je ne voudrais pas prétendre contester votre autorité. L'honneur est de servir. »

Kirk observa le visage austère devenant de marbre et réalisa que Mr. Scott n'était pas le seul qui était tr ès mécontent de lui pour l'instant.

« Wow, » dit-il calmement, « On ne m'avait plus passé un savon comme ça depuis que j'étais étudiant en première année. »

« Capitaine- »

« Je vous ai fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Spock détourna brusquement le regard.

« Les Vulcains n- »

« -n'ont pas peur. Oui. Vous pourriez vouloir songer à vous le rappeler à vous-même. »

Spock pressa durement les lèvres.

« Est-ce que ce sera tout, Monsieur ? Vous devriez vous reposer. »

_Non, ce ne sera pas tout, bon sang,_ pensa Jim, voulant désespérément riposter. Mais il n'était pas en condition pour se battre à l'heure actuelle, et encore moins avec Spock. Pour l'instant, il devait laisser glisser.

« Oui, ce sera tout, Commandant. Vous pouvez disposer. »

C'était un vrai plaisir de finalement pouvoir arrêter de résister et permettre à ses yeux d'enfin se fermer.

« Jim. »

L'effort qu'il eut à faire pour ouvrir à nouveau les yeux l'acheva presque. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il centra son attention sur la silhouette près de la porte.

« Hmm ? »

« Nous devrions cesser d'avoir ce genre de réunion. »

La pièce tournait autour de lui, et l'étrange mélange de totale exaltation et désir de protection qui déferla sur lui lui donna un nouveau souffle. Kirk laissa s'échapper un doux, « Mhhmm, » un bruit de fatigue ou de consentement, ce n'était pas très clair, et glissa dans les bras accueillant du sommeil.

ooooo

« J'ai dit, prenez vos hommes et partez, » dit Kirk entre ses dents serrées, visant à nouveau. Il pouvait difficilement voir à dix mètres à cause de la fumée et des tirs de phaser. « Retournez à la base. »

« Mais Monsieur ! » Le jeune homme proche de son coude était tout aussi couvert de saleté et de sang que lui, et tout aussi résolu. « Ca vous laissera sans défense ! Les renforts ne seront pas là au moins avant une heure, et nous ne pouvons pas abandonner ce fort ou nous leur donnerons suffisamment de munitions pour continuer à se battre pour toujours. »

« Je me débrouillerai. »

« Monsieur- »

Kirk lui lança un regard dur.

« J'ai dit que je me débrouillerai, Lieutenant ! Vous avez vos ordres – évacuez le personnel médical. Maintenant ! »

Le Lieutenant recula comme s'il avait été giflé.

« Oui, Monsieur ! »

Kirk n'avait pas le temps de le regarder partir. Il savait pertinemment même sans l'avis du gamin que ses chances de pouvoir défendre le fort assez longtemps pour être secouru étaient proches de zéro. Mais s'il n'avait pas ordonné au personnel médical et aux blessés d'évacuer, leur chance n'auraient pas vraiment été meilleures. Il restait seulement à essayer de minimiser les pertes. Il tiendrait aussi longtemps que possible. Et alors il ferait exploser les zones de stockage. Scotty lui avait laissé juste assez de thallium pour cela.

Il prit le dernier paquet de grenades paralysantes et se déplaça afin de prendre une meilleure position. Il n'avait pas oublié l'art de la guerre. Il fallait quatre fois moins de personnes pour défendre une installation fortifiée que pour la prendre. Considérant son expérience, peut-être huit fois moins. Les chances qu'il y parvienne continuaient à ne pas sembler très bonnes mais Kirk comptait sur elles.

Il tira, se remit en position et tira à nouveau. Le manque de visibilité l'aidait autant qu'il entravait ses actions. Les natifs de ce monde n'étaient pas aussi préparés contre les tactiques de combat de la Fédération qu'ils l'étaient lorsqu'ils se battaient les uns contre les autres. Maudits étaient les ordres qui avaient envoyé l'_Enterprise_ à cet endroit pour qu'il fasse une tentative de médiation au sein de ce schisme local. Ca finissait toujours de la même manière. Il ne serait plus capable de tenir bien longtemps. Il allait être à cours de recharges d'énergie.

Soudain, une silhouette floue attira son attention. Les autochtones tiraient occasionnellement dans sa direction mais ils ne s'approchaient pas vraiment. Celui-ci, qui qu'il soit, faisait exactement cela, zigzagant et utilisant chaque roche sur le terrain accidenté pour se couvrir. La bataille avait dû réellement vider Kirk car il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que son invité était la cible des indigènes. Cette pensée amena le Capitaine à agir. Il couvrit l'homme qui s'approchait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Kirk ne vit pas s'il atteint ou non le fort, distrait pas une autre attaque venant de la direction opposée.

Une minute passa, peut-être deux, et alors Kirk entendit un second phaser tirant juste à côté de lui. En dépit de sa douleur et de la situation totalement désespérée, il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il parla au-dessus de son épaule, sans se retourner.

« Nous devrions _vraiment _cesser d'avoir ce genre de réunion, Spock. Je suis sérieux. »

« Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi, Capitaine ? » dit-il entre deux tirs.

« Qui d'autre pourrait se donner autant de peine pour se piéger lui-même dans une installation condamnée au milieu de nulle part à un moment comme celui-ci ? »

« Hm. » Spock changea de position avec lui sans quitter des yeux les flancs de l'ennemi. « Etonnamment logique. »

Sans un mot, ils s'accordèrent sur un rythme, tirant et couvrant tour à tour, gardant les autochtones à distance. Ils glissèrent dans cette routine si facilement que l'on aurait pu penser que c'était une prestation chorégraphiée.

« Donc, » dit Kirk au bout d'un moment. « Je suppose que les négociations ne se sont pas très bien passées. »

« L'Ambassadeur Soral est mort, » lui dit Spock sans détour. « Nous avons été pris en embuscade par une autre faction. »

« Comment cela se fait-il que vous n'êtes pas mort avec lui ? »

« Je crois que j'ai été… chanceux. »

Kirk lui accorda un bref regard.

« Ca a dû être très chaud pour vous si cela vous amène à parler de chance. »

« C'était des plus déplaisant. »

« Je vois. »

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques temps tandis que l'ennemi augmentait exponentiellement ses tirs, décidés à leur répondre. Un tir particulièrement chanceux atteignit le toit endommagé juste au-dessus de Spock. Kirk bondit sur le Vulcain avait que la première pierre ne soit à mi-chemin du sol, le plaquant à terre et loin du danger. Spock gémit doucement, et Kirk jura vigoureusement, le libérant de son poids dans un mouvement précipité.

« Bon dieu, Spock, pourquoi au nom de tous les saints ne portez-vous pas une armure ? »

« Cela… ne semblait pas être une… tenue appropriée pour des négociations de paix, » dit Spock, se remettant sur ses pieds et visant à nouveau.

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue, » affirma Kirk, reprenant sa position. « J'ai ordonné à tous le personnel de Starfleet de porter une tenue de protection à terre. »

« Je crois que les ordres de l'Ambassadeur Soral annulaient les vôtres dans un tel cas. »

« Vraiment ? Il semble que ces ordres l'ont aussi tué. Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, j'aurais brisé sa nuque personnellement pour incroyable stupidité. Les Vulcains, » grimaça-t-il de dégoût.

« Je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle vous éprouvez de la rancune envers lui, Capitaine. C'est justement le fait qu'il ait été Vulcain qui a permis en premier lieu l'ouverture des négociations. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous devriez le tenir en mépris pour s'être contenté d'avoir montré de la bonne volonté. »

Kirk roula des yeux, avant de tirer à nouveau.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Spock. Les gens peuvent être aussi stupides qu'ils le veulent, pour ce que ça m'intéresse. Mais je mépriserai tous ceux qui vous mettront en danger à cause de leur stupidité. »

Spock rata presque son tour au moment de tirer, le faisant de justesse à la dernière minute.

« Vous prenez toujours soin de votre équipage, Jim. Je peux apprécier cela. Mais, techniquement du moins, pour la durée de mon assignement, j'étais un membre de son équipage, non du vôtre. Il n'était pas de votre responsabilité- »

« C'est toujours ma responsabilité, » coupa Kirk résolument. « Vous êtes toujours ma responsabilité, Spock. Que je sois votre capitaine ou non, que j'ai un vaisseau ou non, que je serve même dans n'importe quelle sorte de flotte ou aucune, vous faîtes toujours partie de mon équipage. Ils peuvent prendre n'importe qui d'autre sauf vous. C'est toujours ma tâche de vous protéger, vous m'entendez ? Uniquement la mienne. »

Spock s'arrêta de tirer suffisamment longtemps pour donner un rapide coup d'œil à Kirk.

« Etrangement, j'ai l'impression que vous ne me donnez aucun choix. »

Kirk ricana.

« C'est exact, je ne vous en donne pas. Vous êtes mien. Ce serait plus facile pour vous si vous vous souveniez de cela. » Un tir. « Je ne vais vous céder à personne. » Un tir. « Pas à Starfleet. » Un tir. « Pas à Vulcain. » Un tir. « Pas à votre père. » Un tir. « Pas à aucun ambassadeur stupide et beau parleur. »

Spock leva un sourcil, bien qu'il savait que Kirk ne pourrait pas le voir. Lorsqu'il parla, il semblait légèrement amusé.

« Et qu'en est-il de moi, Jim ? Ne pouvez-vous pas avoir confiance en moi pour me protéger moi-même ? »

« Non, » Kirk lui jeta un bref regard. « Vous n'avez absolument aucun instinct d'auto-préservation. Lorsque l'on en vient à votre sécurité, vous êtes la dernière personne en qui j'aurais confiance. »

« Pourtant vous avez confiance en moi lorsqu'il s'agit de la vôtre. »

Kirk sourit et continua à tirer assez longtemps pour que Spock puisse le voir. Le Vulcain se crispa, retournant un peu trop vite à sa tâche.

« J'ai toujours été vôtre, Spock, » dit Kirk comme un état de fait, lançant sa dernière grenade. « Toujours. Ne le saviez-vous pas ? »

« Non, » dit Spock.

« Etrange. Vous agissiez comme si vous le saviez. »

« J'agissais comme… Jim, » Spock soupira, se tournant pour lui faire face. « Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur moment pour m'éclairer à ce sujet. La batterie de mon phaser vient juste de s'épuiser. »

Kirk tira une nouvelle fois et regarda son arme avec regret.

« Tout comme la mienne. Et je suppose, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, « tout comme les leurs. » Il regarda le Vulcain avec un sourire de gamin. « Il semblerait que nous allons faire ça à l'ancienne. »

Spock grogna, jetant l'arme inutile.

« Pouvez-vous les entendre ? »

« Oui. Ils approchent dans toutes les directions. »

« Dos à dos, » ordonna vivement Kirk. « Vous savez, rétrospectivement, ce n'est pas la pire façon de partir. »

« Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'abandonner, Capitaine. »

« Qui a parlé d'abandonner ? Je suis simplement… romantique. »

Silence incrédule. Le bruit de pas s'approchant.

« Vous trouvez cela romantique ? »

« Pas vous ? »

« He, vous deux ! Vous êtes encerclés. Eloignez-vous de la porte et nous pourrions envisager d'épargner vos vies ! »

« Quoi, et manquer tout le plaisir ? » lança Kirk en direction de l'endroit d'où venait la voix. « Aucune chance ! »

« Comme vous voudrez. Attrapez-les. »

« Finalement, » murmura Kirk avec une sombre satisfaction. « C'est parti. »

ooooo

« Docteur ? »

« Spock ? Entrez. Vous voulez un verre ? »

« Non, merci. Je me demandais où se trouvait le Capitaine. »

« Vous l'avez perdu, hein ? » McCoy souriait malicieusement. « Une première. »

« Docteur, je ne suis réellement pas d'humeur pour des querelles inutiles. Savez-vous où se trouve le Capitaine ? »

« Bien sûr, » McCoy hocha la tête, levant son verre à ses lèvres. « Et c'est une bonne chose que vous cherchiez à le trouver. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est grand temps que vous fassiez quelque chose à ce sujet. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Oh, n'essayez pas de me faire croire ça, » McCoy se renfrogna. « Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle. Vous et Jim, Spock, je parle de vous et Jim. »

Spock fronça les sourcils.

« Si je comprends correctement ce que vous impliquez, que nous fassions quelque chose 'à ce sujet' ou pas n'est pas votre affaire. »

« Sans rire. Vous pensez que je suis assez fou pour rester en travers du chemin ? Non, Spock. » Il but une longue gorgée de son brandy. « Je n'ai aucun désir que cela, quoi que ce soit, soit mon affaire. Tout ce que je dis c'est que si vous _allez_ faire quelque chose à ce sujet, il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant. »

Spock serra les lèvres, dubitatif.

« Vous n'êtes pas convaincu, » nota McCoy.

« Il est vulnérable pour l'instant, » dit Spock avec réticence. « Il pourrait considérer cela comme de la pitié. »

McCoy rit sardoniquement.

« Spock, vous ne pourriez pas reconnaître la pitié si elle apparaissait en face de vous et vous serrait la main. Jim le sait. Eh bien, dans tous les cas, vous êtes un garçon intelligent, Spock. Vous penserez à quelque chose. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Hambourg. Reeperbahn. » Spock le fixa. McCoy sourit à nouveau. « Je vois à votre expression que vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Faites attention à vous, Spock. »

« Merci, Docteur, » Spock inclina la tête, toujours légèrement choqué. « Je le ferai. »

ooooo

Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'habiller en civil avant d'être téléporté. Cela ne le préserva pas totalement d'attentions indésirées mais au moins les diminua considérablement. Spock ne savait pas ce qui le faisait ignorer certains établissements, alors qu'il descendait la rue, et en essayer d'autres, mais la logique de son subconscient ou son intuition, ou quoi que ce fut, le mena sur la bonne piste. Il découvrit Jim dans le troisième bar où il entra.

Spock donna un rapide coup d'œil en direction du spectacle de striptease en cours mais rien n'attira son attention. Il avait vu mieux. Il congédia l'hôtesse avec un geste de la main et se dirigea droit vers le lieu où Kirk était assis. Le Capitaine ne détourna pas les yeux loin de la fille sur la scène mais il sembla qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lever le regard pour reconnaître la soudaine présence à sa table.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ? »

Spock leva un sourcil, s'installant sur la chaise à ses côtés.

« Vous vous attendiez à ma venue ? »

Kirk rit amèrement.

« M'attendre ? Non, Spock. Comment oserais-je présumer cela ? Non, non, » il secoua la tête, mélancolique. « J'espérais que vous viendriez. Je l'ai espéré pendant ces cinq foutues années. J'imaginais ce que nous dirions, quel serait votre expression… J'espérais, » répéta-t-il avec un soupir. « Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que vous veniez réellement. »

Spock étudia le verre à moitié vide sur la table avant de revenir au visage de Kirk.

« Si vous voulez que je vous laisse avec votre imagination, je pourrais- »

« Non, » dit rapidement Kirk, attrapant la main de Spock et la serrant. Il regarda alors directement le Vulcain. « Non. Restez. S'il vous plaît. »

« Je ne souhaite pas rester ici, Jim, » Spock secoua doucement la tête. Il regarda autour de lui avec un léger dégoût. « Je suggère que nous nous déplacions vers un endroit moins… pollué. »

Kirk renifla.

« Moins pollué. Dieu, vous parvenez à m'avoir à chaque fois. » Sa gaieté s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il regarda Spock droit dans les yeux. « Avant que nous partions, je veux être très clair sur une chose. Notamment sur mes plans pour cette soirée. J'ai l'intention d'être ivre, Spock. Très, très, _très_ ivre. Et ensuite je prévois d'aller au lit avec quelqu'un dont je me souviendrai du nom au matin. Plus important encore, qui sera toujours là à ce moment-là. Vous êtes la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance à ce sujet. Si nous partons ensemble, vous avez plutôt intérêt à être prêt à rester. »

Spock croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et étudia fixement Kirk. Ce que le Capitaine disait était ennuyeux. Non, pire qu'ennuyeux. Très ennuyeux. Catastrophique. La fin du monde. L'apocalypse. Et si Spock ne voulait pas que cela arrive, il aurait à se montrer très, très prudent.

« Assignement au sol ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

Kirk recula légèrement. Acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Assignement au sol. » Il vida son verre en une gorgée. « Vous voyez, je ne peux être certain de rien à l'heure actuelle. Je ne suis plus le capitaine. Je suis… à la dérive. »

Spock leva un sourcil. Il paraissait aussi calme et froid qu'il l'était lorsque qu'ils avaient discuté des derniers rapports de section sur l'_Enterprise_.

« C'est peut-être vrai, Jim, toutefois… Je soumets à votre attention le fait qu'il y a certaines choses dont vous pouvez être certains à cet instant. »

« Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? »

Spock verrouilla son regard au sien avec détermination.

« Comme le fait que je serai là le matin suivant également. Et le suivant. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi et que vous voudrez me voir rester à vos côtés. Et quand vous serez fatigué de moi, je serai toujours là, juste un pas derrière. »

« Spock, » Kirk avala difficilement sa salive. « Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je veux cela. Mais vous réalisez – êtes-vous sûr que vous savez dans quoi vous vous embarquez ? Je ne suis pas l'humain modèle. Bon sang, je ne suis un modèle d'aucune sorte. »

Les lèvres de Spock tremblèrent.

« Après quatre virgule neuf années, je suis fort bien conscient de cela, Jim, » dit-il simplement. « Et en ce qui concerne ce dans quoi je vais m'impliquer – la réponse est non. Je ne sais pas. Pas plus que vous. Mais vous voulez cela. Tout comme je le veux. Nous nous sommes confronté à des états d'incertitude similaires avant cela. Nous les avons affrontés ensemble et sommes passés au-delà ensemble. Je suggère que nous ne rejetions pas les méthodes d'approche qui nous ont si bien servies par le passé. »

A la fin de son speech, Kirk souriait.

« Nous pourrions couler ensemble, Spock. Avez-vous songé à cela ? »

« Je trouve cela préférable à survivre seul. »

« Amusant, » Kirk plissa les lèvres. « C'est aussi mon cas. Très bien, c'est réglé alors. J'imagine que la dernière question qu'il reste est, » il lança à Spock un regard malicieux, « chez vous ou chez moi ? »

Spock leva un sourcil.

« Vous oubliez que je n'ai pas de « chez moi » sur cette planète, Jim. »

« Chez moi, alors. » Kirk sourit en se levant. Il regarda autour d'eux avec une sorte d'étrange curiosité nouvelle et attrapa le bras de Spock, s'accrochant à lui. « Spock, pensez-vous… que nous cesserons un jour d'avoir ce genre de réunion ? »

Spock suivit son regard puis soupira doucement. Kirk tressaillit légèrement, sentant des bras solides glisser autour de sa taille. Pour Spock, c'était une manière de s'afficher en public incroyable, frôlant le scandale. Il se pencha plus près encore et sourit très faiblement mais perceptiblement. Kirk sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« J'espère que non, Jim. » chuchota Spock, à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Dieu, » laissa échapper Kirk le souffle court. Sa tête tournait et c'était ridicule, il n'avait pas bu tant que cela. « Je pense que je vais laisser tomber la partie ivresse pour ce soir. »

Plus proche. Un centimètre.

« J'espérais que c'est ce que vous feriez. »

Et alors il se retrouva seul, titubant à son brusque départ. Spock l'observait depuis la porte, une expression profondément perplexe sur le visage. Kirk réalisa qu'il était planté en plein milieu de la pièce. Comme un idiot. Il s'empourpra, sourit et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'envoutement persistant. Il pouvait lire le sens de ce sourcil très clairement.

'_Vous venez, Jim ?'_

« Oui, » souffla-t-il. _'Et j'espère que vous ne cesserez jamais de me regarder de cette façon.'_

Spock hocha très légèrement la tête.

Il ne cesserait jamais de le faire.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour dans les histoires de Anna Amuse si cette histoire vous a plu ^^_

_Je rappelle également que des traductions exclusives continuent à être postées sur le forum French K/S ( h t t p : / / kirkspock . activebb . net / ) ! _


End file.
